


"Run, Run, Lost Boy, " They Say To Me (Away From All Of Reality)

by Soliloquy3000



Series: Carlos's Home for Lost Boys and Girls [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Auradon Comes for the Kids, Carlos de Vil Needs a Hug, Carlos de Vil loves kids, Clueless Auradon, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gang Wars, Kind of Ben-centric (Disney: Descendants), M/M, Other, Protective Carlos de Vil, Protective Jay (Disney), Rivalry, United States of Auradon (Disney), Younger than Canon Ginny Gothel, ben is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliloquy3000/pseuds/Soliloquy3000
Summary: Ben's proclamation finally came out, but it's different from what happened in the movie.Carlos is all for it, despite where he would be in the end.And Auradon gets a real look at the Isle.
Relationships: Anita/Roger (101 Dalmatians), Ben & Carlos de Vil, Carlos de Vil & Diego de Vil, Carlos de Vil & Original Female Character(s), Carlos de Vil & Original Male Character(s), Dizzy Tremaine & Carlos de Vil, Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: Carlos's Home for Lost Boys and Girls [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800571
Comments: 24
Kudos: 240





	"Run, Run, Lost Boy, " They Say To Me (Away From All Of Reality)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end, probably. Thanks for all those who stuck around to the end. I hope I don't disappoint!

Ben sighed as he looked towards the Isle. He was going to be crowned king soon, and he needed knew exactly what his first proclamation would be. He would try to get kids off the Isle.

"Ben, my boy, look at you," his father said as he walked towards him, his mother at tow. Ben smiled and turned to him. "How is it you're already going to be crowned king? You're just a baby!"

"Hey, Dad," he said, smiling as his mother reminded his father that he was 16. He listened to his parents banter good-naturedly as his gaze flickered to the Isle again. "Mom, Dad," he said. "I've decided on my first proclamation."

Adam and Belle smiled at their son proudly. "What is it?"

"I want to give the children on the Isle a chance." Their smiles vanished like a light.

"What? Son, they're villains!"

"Their children are innocent. They've done nothing. In fact, I am going on a reconnaissance mission to see who I should bring over this evening."

Belle and Adam looked at each other. "We'll come, too. And we're bringing some guards with us."

oOo

"Hey, Uma," Gil said cheerfully as he bounded over. Uma sighed, before smiling fondly at one of her boyfriends. "There's a huge ship coming over. It has the sign on all the posters around the Isle."

Uma paused. "It's from Auradon?" Gil nodded.

Uma sighed, before rubbing her eyes. What they were thinking coming in like that, in plain sight in front of everyone was beyond her. She had to stop it before people went after them. "Harry!" she yelled, waiting for her first mate, and other boyfriend, to come over. "Get one of the smaller ships ready. We need to go to stop Auradon from being brutally murdered." Harry grinned a little in amusement, before heading off, Gil in tow.

They set off, and it was a surprisingly short journey to the huge, Auradonian ship. "HEY!" Uma yelled as they got close. A boy with light brown hair looked over. "Stop the ship where it is, or you will be robbed."

He yelled at them to stop, before turning back to them. "Are you going to the Isle?" Uma asked.

"Yeah," the boy yelled back.

"Get in this ship, then. If you show up in that thing you're practically asking to get robbed or mugged." The boy ran off for a minute, before returning with a man and a woman, and a couple of what appeared to be guards. They lowered into Uma's ship gracelessly, and Uma and Harry had to fight the urge to snicker.

The boy looked at them and smiled. "I'm Ben," he said, holding out his hand. 

Uma stared at it quizzically, before grasping it in one of hers. "Uma," she said. "These guys are Harry and Gil."

"Hey, I know you!" Gil exclaimed cheerfully, looking at Adam and Belle.

"Do you?" asked Belle smiling.

"Yeah, my Dad does NOT like you guys."

Their smiles froze. "Is your father Gaston?" Adam asked tentatively.

Gil beamed. "Yeah! That's my Dad's name, and my brother's name and my other brother's name."

"Good to meet you, Gil, I'm Ben." the boy said.

"Why are you all coming to the Isle?" Harry asked, playing with his hook in a seemingly bored way. He and Gil began rowing them back to land.

Ben gulped a little. "We're going to try and get kids off the Isle. We're doing reconnaissance to see who we take first."

Uma raised an eyebrow. "Why all of a sudden?"

"I realized that you kids are innocent. You deserve a chance."

They had gotten to the docks, and Uma led the royal family and guards straight to shore. They paused, glancing at the number of people Uma had on her ship. Uma noticed where they were staring. "It's not here you should be looking for who you take first," she said, sounding bored. "Everyone here knows how to survive, and can take care of themselves."

Ben cleared his throat. "Where do you suggest we look then?"

"Yer wantin' to find Hell Hall for that," Harry said, making his way on the ship.

"Hell Hall? What is that?" Adam asked, trying not to look too scared.

"Oh don't be scared," Gil said cheerfully. "Carlos is there, and he doesn't let anyone hurt the people who live there."

Belle and Adam exchanged glances. "How do we get there?" Belle asked Uma.

"I'll send someone to lead you. LIV!" Uma yelled.

A blonde girl, about 9, appeared. "Yes, Uma?"

"You and Rosie take these guys to Hell Hall."

"Sure," Liv yelled back, grabbing Rosie and making her way over to them.

"Follow me, keep your hands in your pockets and don't make eye contact with anyone," Liv said as she and Rosie led them through the elongated paths of the Isle.

Everyone from Auradon was in a state of disbelief. The Isle was filthy, messy, and very obviously filled with very bad people. They all could agree on one thing: this was no place for a child to be raised.

"Who are your parents?" Ben asked the two girls as they walked down a street.

Rosie and Olivia exchanged looks. "No idea," Olivia finally said. "We were abandoned when we were like babies."

"We did have a parental figure, though." Rosie added in response to the horrified looks on the royal family's faces. "You're gonna meet the closest we ever got to a father."

They made it to a really large house. It had five floors, at least, and some of the lights were still on. It looked better than most of the houses in the Isle. Rosie and Olivia went and opened the door, while the rest of the Auradonians followed. They opened the door to what looked like at least 70 kids on one floor. They were all from the ages of babies to toddlers to small children. "Carlos!" Rosie yelled. A two year old crawled by her, towards the open door, but Rosie scooped the kid up before he could get too far.

"Hey Rosie and Liv!" the voice of a young boy called, and Ben, Adam and Belle turned to see a freckled boy with white hair and black roots, holding three babies coming to meet them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We had to drop these guys off. We also need to go now." Liv said, grabbing Rosie's arm. "Bye!" they both said as they walked out.

"Bye, girls!" the boy yelled back. Then he turned to face them. "You dropping kids off for a day or for good? Either one, drop your payment on the counter and give the kid to me."

"We're not here to do any of that," Ben said, tensing in case the boy lost his grip on the kids he was holding. It became pretty apparent that the boy wouldn't do that. "Who are you?"

"Carlos de Vil, son of Cruella de Vil," the boy answered, sitting on a couch and placing all three babies so they fit somewhere on him. "Wait," he said, looking at the three of them. "You guys are from Auradon. What are you doing here?"

"I'm making a proclamation to try and get kids off the Isle. A girl named Uma told me to come here to see who to take off," Ben explained.

Carlos looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're trying to get kids off the Isle?" all three nodded. "Then, yes, you're at the right place. This is a sort of unofficial orphanage. I opened it like 7 years ago."

The boy looked to be no more than 14, so that was concerning. "Did you and your mother open it?" Belle asked tentatively.

Carlos shook his head. "My mother died when I was six. I was alone until I was nine, when I opened this place. Drizella, one of Cinderella's step sisters, handed me her baby daughter in the market and never came back. I couldn't leave her daughter there, so I took her with me. And this place was born."

"You've been doing this alone?" Adam asked.

Carlos nodded. "There's a sign in the front. If your dropping your kid off for a day, you leave one can of food. If it's forever, it's six. Until pretty recently, I was only getting about 24 hours of sleep every month." Carlos fought the urge to roll his eyes at the horrified looks on the royal family's faces. "I fainted in front of one of the Vks, and since then I've gotten a bit of help here and there."

Belle cleared her throat. "What kind of help?"

"Food, clothes, protection, baby formula that's only slightly expired," Carlos listed.

"You feed babies expired baby formula?!" Adam exclaimed.

Carlos sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's either that or they starve. I made my choice."

Belle and Adam looked down guiltily. They hadn't realized that they had left the children of the Isle in such a state. Perhaps Ben was on to something with his proclamation. They found it hard to believe that this boy in front of them was capable of doing anything close to what his mother did.

"We are looking to get children of the Isle," Ben said, locking eyes with Carlos. "And I think we should start with these kids."

Carlos nodded. "That's a good idea. Everyone here is from the age of 0-9. They mostly leave after they turn ten."

"Where do they go?" Adam asked.

"I don't want to kick them out, mind you. I just can't keep everyone here forever. I don't have the space or resources," Carlos said, sounding beyond exhausted. "I give them a choice. They can either stick around and help me out, meaning rock babies and steal food for me, that type of thing. Or, they have to leave. Most get an offer from the gangs, so they leave. The only one that didn't leave was Drizella's daughter, Dizzy."

"We got a really big boat somewhere out there. We could easily fit everyone in this place, plus a couple more. How do you think we should get everyone here over there?" Ben asked.

"Leave that to me," another voice said behind them, and they turned to see a tall, muscular Arabian boy coming over. He sat next to Carlos and hugged him. "I'm Jay, Jafar's son." Behind him, there were a lot of other people. What was worse was that they all were kids.

"We're all the kids from the Isle," Jay started. "We can help transport the smaller kids from here to your boat."

"You can all come, too," Adam added, deciding to try and right the wrong he made years ago. "We can get all of you off."

"Really?" Gil asked from somewhere in the crowd.

"Yeah, really," answered Ben, shooting his Dad a grateful smile.

Jay and Carlos looked at each other. "Alright," said Jay, hugging Carlos more tightly.

"Cool," said Ben. "Let's do this."

oOo

It took awhile to organize how exactly all the kids would be transfered. In the end, everyone over the age of ten was either carrying a baby or holding the hand of a young child. Adam and Belle took two kids each. Carlos had three.

The ship was big enough to fit everyone, thank god. Carlos wasn't sure what he would do if everyone didn't. Carlos was sitting next to Jay, who had an arm wrapped around his waist. Carlos wasn't too sure how exactly they were going to handle all of the kids once they got to Auradon, but Carlos decided that they'd cross that bridge when they got to it. Ben sat on Carlos's other side, holding a toddler in his lap and a four year old boy next to him.

Jay was holding Carlos tightly, not too sure what would happen either. Adam was making phone calls to every royal that he could get in contact with, which was a lot of people. He had also gotten in contact with Anita and Roger, who ran the orphanage. There were barely any kids there, so this would be a new experience for them. The older kids could stay at the school, but the younger ones could be put up for adoption.

Adam looked at how every child under the age of 12 went to De Vil's kid every time they needed something, whether it be a tissue or a hug. Apparently, Carlos was all most of these kids knew when it came to parental figures. Adam wondered if that would prove an issue down the road.

A little girl with pigtails, big glasses and a huge smile came up to Belle. "Are you a princess?"

Belle smiled at her fondly. "I am."

The girl gasped. "That's so cool. I'm Dizzy."

Belle took another look at her. This was the first girl that Carlos had gotten, and the reason that he opened up his orphanage to begin with. Seeing how cute she was with her pigtails, short demeanor and big smile, Belle found it hard to believe that anyone could resist her charm. Cinderella would have so much fun with this one.

They finally made it to Auradon. Everyone got into a single file line, holding either a baby or a small child. Anita and Roger were waiting at the docks, along with several other people and many limos. Anita and Roger both looked shocked at the amount of kids there. No one was expecting there to be this many kids on the Isle of the Lost. Anita and Roger were both gawking at Carlos, who was very obviously related to Cruella. All the kids seemed to be trying to be getting closer to Carlos, and Carlos was holding three babies at a time.

Anita finally shook her head and walked towards Adam. "Is this everyone?"

Adam nodded. "I think so."

"You said an older kid was running the orphanage. It's Cruella's kid, right?" Anita asked, looking Carlos hugging a four year old boy to his chest when he started to cry. Roger walked over to them, his eyes trained to the scene before them, too.

"They're all really attached to Cruella's kid. He must've done a good job caring for them," Roger murmured to Adam and Anita.

"Alright everyone," Roger said loudly, gaining the attention of all the kids. "We're all going to load into the limos. They hold up to 16 people each, so first we'll take all the younger kids and then we'll take the older kids."

All of the kids who could walk immediately went to Carlos and clutched to him. Carlos tried calming them down. He was mostly successful. Everyone handed any child that was two or younger to an adult to have them strapped into the car. Most of them were asleep, so that was fairly easy. The three to five year olds all wanted to stay with Carlos, who was unable to convince them to let go of him. "You'll be fine," he was murmuring reassuringly to two girls who refused to get in the limo. "I'll be right there in a couple minutes."

A man cleared his throat behind him. Carlos turned around to see Roger Radcliffe smiling at him reassuringly. "Would you mind going with them?" he asked Carlos. "You seem to be the only one they trust."

Carlos paused, then nodded gratefully. He wasn't sure why the man was being so nice to him, but he wasn't planning on complaining. "Thank you, sir," Carlos said, before sliding in a limo, both girls in tow.

They made it to the orphanage in under 15 minutes, and there were a huge barrage of people, royal and otherwise, waiting for them. Carlos ignored them, and lead all the kids that could walk inside, all while carrying three toddlers. When they got inside, he set all of the kids he was holding down before going to Anita, who was at a desk typing something into a computer. "Excuse me, ma'am," he said.

Anita looked at him with a smile. "Yes, dear," she asked, sounding motherly.

Carlos dug what appeared to be files out of the bag he was carrying. "These are records of every kid I've taken care of. It's got their name, gender, an approximation of their age, allergies, past injuries, a speculation of parentage, everything that I could find out about them, basically."

Anita looked surprised. "That's wonderful. Certainly saves us a lot of time." She smiled at Carlos. "I'm Anita, and the man over there is Roger. We run the orphanage here in Auradon. From what I was told, you ran it back at the Isle."

Carlos shrugged. "I'm Carlos, and it was no biggie," Carlos said. "I wasn't forced to join a gang, and my conscience remained intact, so it wasn't fully for selfless purposes."

Anita reached over to push Carlos's hair out of his face. "Even with all that, it was still a very good thing to do," she said gently.

Carlos smiled a little, his cheeks coloring slightly. Just then, the rest of the kids got there, and Carlos shot a final smile at Anita and walked over to Jay, who wrapped an arm around his waist.

"There's a lot of royals here," Jay muttered to Carlos. "I think I saw Aladdin and Jasmine somewhere outside."

Carlos sighed. "How pissed did they look?"

"It's funny. They looked pretty happy. Aladdin actually waved at me."

Carlos snorted and looked around. This place was bright and filled to the brim with toys and children's books and other things that any child may need. Most of it looked unused. That would change soon enough.

Diego came over and sat on Carlos's other side, holding nothing but his guitar case. "Did you know I'm not technically an adult?"

Carlos snorted again. "I had my suspicions."

"I need to be 18, and I'm only 17."

Carlos sighed and rolled his eyes, before eyeing the doors apprehensively.

One family after another began entering the orphanage. Some people approached the older kids, while others looked at the younger ones. Most of them left with one or two kids. Some siblings and/or really close friends refused to part. Rosie and Olivia got adopted together by who looked to be Hercules and Meg, while Cameron, Harris, Fletcher and Mia, along with Harry Hook, all got adopted by Peter Pan and Wendy Darling.

A couple of blondes approached Mal. Carlos guessed those were Aurora and Phillip. Mal seemed to be trying to be hostile, but obviously lost it as the conversation progressed. Mal actually smiled at the couple as they all left.

Uma was being approached by who Carlos thought to be Ariel and Eric, if the hair was anything to go by. Gil wasn't anywhere in sight, but Carlos had a feeling that the royal family who had met with him at the Isle already called dibs on the frankly adorable blonde boy. Evie was talking to Snow White, and if the smiles on their faces were anything to go by, that conversation was going well.

A tanned couple, along with what appeared to be a talking blue cloud with a face, approached Jay. Carlos guessed that these were Aladdin and Jasmine, with the Genie tagging along. Carlos excused himself and dragged Diego with him to go check on a couple kids who looked sad and were sitting in a corner. Carlos guessed they hadn't been adopted yet.

"Hey, guys," Carlos murmured to them gently. "What's wrong?"

"No one wants us!" One of the girls sobbed.

Carlos pulled her into his arms, while Diego pulled the boy into his. "Listen, someone here will want you two, I can assure you."

"He's right," a new voice said above him. Carlos turned to see Rapunzel and Eugene standing above him. "You two look like really nice kids to us. What are your names?"

The boy and girl looked at each other. "I'm Ginny Gothel, and that's my brother Geronime Gothel," the girl sniffled.

Both Rapunzel and Eugene froze, before Rapunzel smiled and pulled Ginny into her arms. "Well, Ginny, I think you'd like to try chocolate."

"Yeah," Eugene added, pulling Geronimo from Diego onto his shoulders. "You two will love it."

Carlos and Diego watched as the royal couple charmed the twins. "What do you think will happen to us?" Diego muttered, wrapping a protective arm around Carlos.

Carlos shrugged, watching Cinderella and Prince Charming talk to his unofficial assistant, Dizzy, both already looking fond. "All else fails, you can turn 18 and get us both out of here."

"Actually that won't be necessary," Anita's voice sounded behind him. Carlos and Diego both turned to see Roger and Anita looking down and both of them. "You're both De Vils, aren't you?"

Carlos and Diego glanced at each other. "The hair gave it away, right?" Diego finally asked.

Roger laughed and sank to his knees next to them. "Yeah, little bit," he answered.

"We were wondering," Anita started. "If you two would like to be adopted by us."

Carlos and Diego were sufficiently shocked. "You know who my mother and his aunt is, right?" Carlos asked cautiously.

Anita rolled her eyes and sat next to Carlos, holding his hand. "Yes, but I can assure you that you are nothing like Cruella. She wouldn't have cared about all these kids the way you did."

Carlos and Diego looked at each other for a long moment. Then, Diego turned to the Radcliffes with a smile on his face. "We would love to be adopted by you."

Carlos looked around to see that every kid was picked up by someone from Auradon. He saw Jay walking towards the exit with Aladdin's arm around his shoulders, Mal, Aurora and Phillip walking near them, Mal's head resting on Aurora's shoulder. Snow White had Evie pulled into a hug, and Evie didn't appear to be shying away from it. Eric and Ariel had their arms around Uma, who looked pretty shocked that they were being so kind to her.

Carlos started when an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He turned to see Anita smiling at him. Carlos froze, before cautiously laying his head on her shoulder. He turned to see Roger doing the same with Diego.

Carlos knew that he'd had a hard knock life. He'd been alone until he was 9, and had taken on way more responsibilities than any kid could handle.

But, as he laid his head on Anita's shoulder, he shed a couple tears for the first time in his life. "Shh," she murmured soothingly, running her hand through his hair. "Everything's going to be okay now."

For the first time in his life, he felt like that would be true.


End file.
